cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ansontx
Hello, ! Please action=edit&section=new}} leave me a message. I love messages :D. I will reply on as soon as I can. Re: Deletion Done, although I deleted the new one and moved the old page back to where it was, that way the page history was preserved. Let me know if you have any questions about how templates work or anything, I can help. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:49, Tuesday, 22 November 2011 ( ) :Yep, it's pretty much the same as using a template, but with a colon in front. For example, . The Last Remnants has done it that way also, if you want an example to look at. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:57, Tuesday, 22 November 2011 ( ) ::To answer your last question on Bobogoobo's page, take a look at ; it can probably do what you're looking for. For an example of how it works, see the names of my country in the infobox on Großgermania. The reason I'm answering this is because I wanted an excuse to say I like your website. :p ::Also, you don't have to make a new header for each message you leave on someone's talk page: consider indenting with a colon (or more), like Bobogoobo and I are here. Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk Sorry about that I'd like to apologize for the recent edits I made, didn't see the discussion before I made them. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 21:12, Tuesday, 22 November 2011 (ET) GPF Hey, Anson. Sorry about that, it won't happen again :D --Colonel Brick (talk • ) 18:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Anson can you please change the GPF Forums to our new ones located at http://cn-gpf.info/forum on the Alliance Forum and IRC list. It would be appreciated :D 22:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Colonel Brick RE: Alliance forums and IRC list Well, your list of Alliance forums and IRC channels had a broken link and I fixed it. The reason I put "m" as a description was because "m" stands for minor. If you want to know what I changed on a minor edit you can simply hit the "history" button and it shows what was changed. If you want the broken link just revert the change. }} }} December 26,2011 (ET) :As a further note, you have no right to say who does not edit a public page. All pages are freely editable under a CC-BY-SA license and no restrictions can be made beyond what an admin deems acceptable. For instance, making content edits to someone else's RP page would be frowned upon. Malicious edits/vandalism are another. The page in question, however, is one that is tied to no particular person or alliance, nor did you even create it. You can ask people not to, but you cannot tell or order them to do so, as you did to Rogal. Leave that to admins. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 06:13, Tuesday, 27 December 2011 (ET)' Testing my new signature Testing out my new signature... [[User:Ansontx| ]] 10:32, Tuesday, 27 December 2011 ( ) good alliance pages Hey Anson, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 05:31,9/11/2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:30, June 25, 2014 (UTC) new sig test Testing new signature Grealind | talk 22:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC)